Our Love Triangle
by SmallNeko
Summary: Love triangles: Some end badly, and some end up okay, but what will happen when a love triangle happens between Russia, Belarus, and Lithuania?


Love triangles: Most of the time they end in a bad way, but they don't always have to. A particular love triangle happened not too long ago. Now, I will tell the story of that love triangle. It all started when Russia was walking down a hallway.

"Brother!" Belarus called to Russia, freaking him out, while immediately running into the nearest room.

"Big brother! Let's become one! I know you want to!" Belarus yelled, scratching on the door that Russia was hiding far away from on the other side. This happens all the time in Russia's house. It really does, you could ask anyone who ever went to his house. Well, that's not really the point of my story here, so let's move on. Belarus managed to knock the door down, making Russia freak out and scream. Lithuania, who was by the room at the time, heard this and saw Belarus trying to "become one" with her brother, he then put the vodka that Russia had told him to get down and tried to help Russia. Belarus didn't let him succeed and she broke all of his fingers again (As it had happened quite a few times). Although he failed in this task, Russia thanked him for trying to help, and didn't beat him as much as he usually did. It's sort of a weird household. The other Baltic States are there as well, but they didn't really interfere much with what was going on between Russia, Belarus, and Lithuania, as they were both very much scared of Russia (And partially his sister). Anyway, Russia often beat Lithuania, and no one really knows why he does all the time. Lithuania has many scars and bruises on his back, as that is Russia's "target" I guess you could call it. Lithuania is very fond of Belarus, only because of her looks, but I would infer there is more to his liking of her than just that. For example, she scares Russia, and Lithuania is terrified of Russia, hence, his fondness of Belarus, but that's just what I think.

This particular day in Russia's home was a special one, as it was Belarus' birthday, and not many actually cared it was her birthday. Most were actually scared. Many people were invited over by Russia to celebrate her birthday, but no one showed up! The only ones that were there were Russia, Lithuania, and Belarus. Estonia and Latvia had gone somewhere with Finland, Sealand, and Sweden. Ukraine wasn't there because of her big breasts (She even explained over the phone to Russia). The three of them were there, not doing anything but scaring each other. Belarus scared Russia and Russia scared Lithuania. The evening was not very pleasant. Although, towards the end of the long night, Lithuania decided to ask Belarus on a date again, as he did this once or twice before, Belarus refused at first, still demanding Russia become one with her for her birthday. Belarus then decided she would go on a date with him, but not a long one for sure, so she decided on a five minute date, a bit longer than their first date that lasted only three minutes. Their date took place in Russia's closet, and Lithuania explained his feelings for Belarus to her and she actually responded well by giving Lithuania a small kiss on the cheek. Lithuania was happy about this. Belarus did, in fact, have a small liking for Lithuania before she had done that. She just likes Russia a whole lot more, or so she thought. Russia had been listening to their conversation by standing outside his closet. Russia was not happy about this, as he was fond of Lithuania and didn't like the fact that his sister actually started to like him, despite all the broken bones that Lithuania had received from Belarus. When their date ended, Belarus walked out of Russia's closet, actually looking happy for once. She then told Russia that she had a good birthday and went to sleep. This day was not over yet though, and Russia asked Lithuania about what happened at the date (although he already knew).

Lithuania told Russia that he was very happy because Belarus had given him a kiss on the cheek and she had confessed feelings for him. Russia grew angry at this, beating Lithuania in the back harder than usual. Lithuania went to his room, crying himself to sleep. He wondered why Russia was angry at him. Even though he had been happy about Belarus' confession, he was also pondering about Russia's anger.

_Note: I thought I would never write a love triangle story before, because honestly, I don't enjoy LietBel or RusLiet. Well, in a way I do, but not that much. I hope people will review! I hope to hear what everyone thinks of this! Bye!_


End file.
